Apocalypse
The Apocalypse has the best power on turrets. It is the 2nd strongest ship in-game. Description Apocalypse is mostly a siege ship. However, the acceleration is pretty low (it moves slowly up and down) which leads to be useless against smaller ships. Apocalypse has 4750 shield and 3250 hull points making it a great tanking ship along with the Ridgebreaker. Old Apocalypse Design * Carrying 3 Heavy turrets,4 medium railguns, 2 flak cannons. Interior Though the Apocalypse is a large Dreadnought, its interior is small, roughly 20% of the whole ship itself. The interior contains a table with 3 chairs, 2 chairs near blue screens and the captain's seat. There is also a blue screen above captains seat. The interior could have been much bigger (due to the massive size of the ship) but the lag would have been much greater. Strengths * High siege turret firepower, best turret firepower damage wise. * Has the second most health among the dreadnoughts, after Ridgebreaker. * Above average turning speed. * Can also tank for a long amount of time in a siege. * One of the best dreadnoughts for a siege because of its railguns and heavy lasers. * Good turret placement for sieging. (Placement allows all guns to fire upon a starbase.) * This ship has more firepower than a level 3 starbase and almost more health. Weaknesses * Vulnerable bottom. * Lacks small turret firepower making it unable to fend off small ships. * Lacks spinal firepower. * Can be overwhelmed by smaller ships such as a Bastion, Cobra, and any ship smaller than a battleship. * Less sieging power than the Ridgebreaker. If you value sieging, it is worth it to save up for the Ridge. Strategy * It fails at attacking anything smaller than a battleship, as its weapons are very inaccurate and hard-hitting. * It is a very good brawling dread, as it has a small blind-spot and lots of health. * It is a good option for sieging as its powerful weaponry and tough shields allow it to withstand a lot of damage at railgun range. * Always siege in a fleet with anti-siege ships in it. * If you are in an enemy ship always approach from the bottom so you can be sure that its loading won't get the best of you. * If a battleship+ ship is running away from you and happens to dock at its base, it has a very little chance of living through it so don't give up when it starts running because your lasers will do it tons of damage. * Never siege by yourself, without distractions the base will tear your ships shields/hull in seconds. * If you want to siege a base by yourself make sure you attack a base from above so heavy lasers can't hit you. Then you want to turn your ship upside down and then attack when you are above the base. Trivia * The current version in-game is a remake, as the previous version was considered "The Lagpocalypse" by many players, due to many un-anchored parts. * Requires a level 12 warehouse to build. * Some players always try to match it to the '''Ridgebreaker's '''power, but the health doesn't quite match. * The description is referring to the battleship Apocalypse in the game Eve. * Frequently referred to as an "Apoc." Category:Dreadnaught Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Siege Ship Category:Dreadnought